dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Tinkler
|birthplace = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Screenwriter Director Voice Actor |areas_active = Toronto Los Angeles |active = 1993-present |status = Active |website = Robert Tinkler }}Robert Tinkler (born May 12, 1973) is a Canadian actor, screenwriter, director and voice actor who provides voices for a number of cartoons and anime shows. He voiced Max in The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, Delete in the children's animated series Cyberchase and Howie in Almost Naked Animals. In anime, he provides the voice of Gingka Hagane, the main protagonist in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Brooklyn Masefield in Beyblade G Revolution. In feature films, he voiced Buddy in The Nut Job. Biography Rob was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, but moved to the Toronto, Ontario area while in grade school. In his late teens he became involved in community theatre, performing in plays and musicals and was subsequently accepted into the Theatre program at Ryerson University (later acquiring his BFA). At Ryerson he met future sketch comedy collaborators Mike Beaver, Jason Jones, and Stacey DePass. His first gig out of school was a series on YTV called It's Alive. The show was of the sketch comedy variety, and while acting on the series Rob was introduced to and became interested in writing. After the show's cancellation, and growing frustrated with a dwindling influx of acting work at that time, Rob and his then roommates Mike Beaver and Shaun Majumder decided to form the comedy troupe Beaver, Tinkler, Majumder. This triumvirate soon welcomed Jason Jones, and then Stacey DePass and Jenn Baxter (who were also on It's Alive) and the troupe was renamed The Bobroom. Also during this period, Rob realized an affinity for voice-overs and he booked several animated series including Sam & Max: Freelance Police, "X-Men" and Sailor Moon. After writing, mounting and performing in many live sketch shows with The Bobroom at clubs across Toronto and excursions into Chicago and New York City, the troupe was soon approached by Milan Curry-Sharples about doing the comedy showcase series Comedy Now!. Although this show was more of a vehicle for stand-up comedians, this endeavor ultimately led to the development and creation of the sketch comedy series The Bobroom for the Comedy Network. Although the series ran only for a limited time, it was a learning ground for Rob as he not only amassed characters, but honed skills in writing for the screen. Also around this time, Rob landed several roles on feature film productions, including "The Tuxedo" and the cult classic Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. After embarking on a couple of pilot seasons in Los Angeles, Rob received the accreditation to relocate to the US on a full time basis. There, he has written for several animated series (Wayside, Pandalian, Almost Naked Animals) and did voices on video games (Superman Returns, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2), and several pilots and series (Celebrity Deathmatch), including the Fox prime time animated series American Dad!. He's also performed in countless commercials and even landed a recurring role as Rachael Harris' whipping boy in ABC's Notes From The Underbelly. Rob plays several characters on PBS's The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That, as well as voices leading danger dog Howie in Cartoon Network's Almost Naked Animals and Gingka in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Rob divides his time between LA and Toronto as he continues to develop series and films. In addition to acting, writing, and directing, he was also a Creative Consultant on Almost Naked Animals. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Tim Scam (2nd voice; eps. 60-86), Arnold Jackson (2nd voice; eps. 60-105), Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (1986-1989) - Unicorn Jabu *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Rubeus, Vulturos (ep. 52) (DiC Dub) *''Slam Dunk'' (1993-1996) - Hanamichi Sakuragi *''Medabots'' (1999-2000) - Spyke, Seaslug, Cyandog, Krosserdog, Young Gangster (ep. 3), Rosewood Student #4 (ep. 4), Ryan (ep. 5), Fishface (ep. 7) *''Medabots Spirits'' (2000-2001) - Spyke, Redrun, Krosserdog, Zumi (eps. 5, 20-21), Dracudon (ep. 6), Director (ep. 7), Staff Member (ep. 7), Unitrix (eps. 8-9, 34), Crowdmember (ep. 9), Middle Age Man (ep. 10), Boy A (eps. 11, 25), Guard (ep. 13), Policeman (ep. 13), Tinpet (ep. 14), Citizen (ep. 17), Child (ep. 18), Student (ep. 18), Crowdmember (ep. 19), Banjo (eps. 20, 22, 24, 33), Child A (eps. 20-21), MC (ep. 20), Classmate B (eps. 22, 33), Student A (ep. 22), Desperado (ep. 26), Kung Fu Man (ep. 29), TV Actor (ep. 29), Boy (ep. 30), Kid (ep. 30), Carnie B (ep. 30), Researcher B (eps. 32, 34, 38), Truck Driver (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Beyblade'' (2001-2003) - Cenotaph, Brooklyn Masefield, Boy Blader #1 (ep. 30), Passenger #3 (ep. 30), TV Announcer (ep. 30), Father Priestly (ep. 32), PA Announcer (ep. 32), Crook #1 (ep. 34), Crowd #2 (ep. 34), Curator (ep. 34), Gang Member #2 (ep. 34), Piddlesworth (ep. 35), Engineer (ep. 38), BEGA Employee #1 (ep. 135), BEGA #1 (ep. 137), Sponsor A (ep. 137), Sponsor 1 (ep. 139), Apprentice B (ep. 140), BEGA #1 (ep. 140), Boy C (ep. 144) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2009-2010) - Gingka Hagane, Merci, Crowd (eps. 1, 32), Face Hunter B (eps. 1-4, 9), Boy 1 (ep. 4), Boy 4 (ep. 5), Kids (eps. 6, 14, 19), Wolf Crowd Build (ep. 8), Bear (ep. 14), Audience Members (eps. 19, 27), B Opponents (ep. 19), Blader 3 (eps. 20, 30), Blader 9 (ep. 20), Blader E (ep. 21), Blader 2 (eps. 23, 26-27), Dragon (ep. 23), Stray Blader 2 (ep. 24), Delinquent 2 (ep. 25), Director (ep. 27), Official B (ep. 29), Bladers (eps. 30, 36), Boy 2 (ep. 32), Blader A (ep. 34), Spectator 2 (ep. 36), Spectator C (ep. 41) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2010-2011) - Gingka Hagane *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2011-2012) - Gingka Hagane *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2012) - Gingka Hagane Anime Films *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Pupulan (Pioneer Dub) External Links *Robert Tinkler at the Internet Movie Database *Robert Tinkler at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Nelvana